Awakened
by Stark-n-zoey-4eva
Summary: After burned. enjoy. Will old hatred awaken from memories? Will revenge be seeked as tempers arise when Zoey returns?


awakened

*•I decided there's no way in hell I'm finishing burned now that it's out (If you want me to email me at I will continue the story that way). So I started tha next book. Enjoy. It takes place at tha end of burned. peace.•*

Chapter one

Stevie Rae

My heart sank deeper the farther I went from Rephiam. I feel like I let Light down by not keeping with Rephiam. The night colored cow/bull had told me I was staying with that creature through humanity. But was it humanity that made me leave him? He had made an obvious step towards Darkness and two steps back from love. My love. The dang guy rejected my heart!

"Then why does it still hurt, Stevie Rae?" she asked aloud. "why'd ya hafta care so dang much? It just makes the fall harder!" That's what my momma told me when jeramie bailey stood me up at the winter formal. Granted he had broken his ribs in a car crash, but that didn't stop my mom from bitchin' about it for weeks.

What was even more scary is that I'm one block away from the house of night. I wanted to find out about Zoey, but everyone else hearing Dallas scared me more than anything. Now with Zoey back they'd tell her too. I couldn't explain that when she has that huge ass scar from Rephiam! I couldn't lose a friend either. Right now it looks like only karmisha would stand bye me. And that's a maybe. I can't be alone these days. Light may decide to come back and collect more since I didn't exactly stay with Reaphiam. Or worse, it'll send Darkness. Just thinking about Darkness sent the awfull flash back of Dallas getting consumed by Darkness tendrils and how it didn't attack him.

He accepted it. Poor little sweet Dallas. He'd always been such a gentleman! What will happen to him! I couldn't help but blame myself; if I had stayed with him, payed more attention to the signs, and helped him more, maybe he'd still be my side right now. Kissing my cheek, callin me his girl the way he'd always do. I can't believe it all! And we were doing the Dirty too.

This all made me pissed. I felt like a hot mess. With my emotions all in a knot I didn't even realize I was allready at tulsa's House of Night circling the parking lot in a daze. Deciding it was about as safe as driving blinfolded on a tractor. It's never a good idea no matter how many of your friends dare you. I parked the car in the farthest spot I could find so I'd have time to think.

I was passing bye the goddesses statue wispering "blessed be Nyx. I know I fuged up pretty bad today, but hey, at least I didn't seal up the tunnels all the way. That's gotta count for somethan' right?" Feeling and sounding a little more then hystarical I tried something else. "Nyx, please be with me in there, I'm pretty sure imma bout to raise hell." I said softly.

I never left daughter, came the instant response.

As I headed in I knew I wasn't going in alone. With that small bit of comfort I stepped through the door of the council room.

Just as I had expected Dallas was there, looking a little more then pissed and Dragon right by his side. Wieghing my options carefully I stepped up to face them. "I can explain" I said hastily.

Dallas snorted. Lenobia stepped towards me and put a hand on my shoulder, "Please do, Red Priestess."

"I wouldn't have done what I did if I hadn't thought it was right." I began, but was shortly stopped by Professer Dragon's thunderous cry.

"How in the name of Nyx would it be right to be on the side of that-that murderer!"

"You don't know what's right! I found him close to death! I didn't think the goddess would have thought any living thing to die if it could be helped! And I know you will never understand him to be anything but a murderer, I wouldn't ask you too. What happened to your wife is terrible. I know. But Rephiam was actin' under his daddy!" I told him, I felt defensive when they had judged him and not even known.

"He felt he owed me something for saving him, so in return he saved me. Twice. When the rogue red fledgings trapped me up on the roof he saved me and kept me safe until you had got to me. During the time I was to weak so he let me drink a little from him. I couldn't believe it when I found out we imprinted. I thought it would be fine since it was only a tiny amount. I guess it's different when it's an immortal." I shrugged. "It was all a mistake. I couldn't have let him die."

Dallas had looked like he wanted to punch something, like he didn't hear a word of any of it. Dragon didn't seem like he was cringing away from me anymore like I was some sort of plague. I think that's a good sign. Lenobia just looked extremely sorrowful, but seemed to understand some.

"That explains your fast healing then, and how your blood smells diffrently." Lenobia said after some time. Then seeminly okay and curios she asked, "So if there's immortal blood running through your veins, do you feel any differance when you use your earth affinity?"

"I don't believe so. I've never actualy tried though." I said reluctantly. I expected more of a blow up. Not omagawdesss letsss seee yourr poowwrs! And stuff.

"Well we should go to the practice arena. They have some nature. Maybe a tree." Dragon sugested not all nice like which I hoped for.

"Let me get this straight! She is seeing a MONSTER and you guys wanna test out her powers!!" Dallas yelled, you could practically see the anger raidiating off him. This was bad really bad. "What the fuck! She's probably gunna go out and plot there next kill will she fucks that bird thing! This is so fucked! Your probably next Dragon! I guess you must really want to see your beloved wife again! Cuz stevie Rae and that mother fucker are gunna screw all of us over!" A guy hadn't noticed before came from behind Dragon holding him back from ripping Dallas' head off.

"Well I think I can guess what's your favorite cuss word. Oh and while I'm thinkin' 'bout it, did you happen to metion to the proffessers that you accepted Darkness? Tried to hurt me? Well son of a gun I bet you didn't did you?" I said sarcastically, trying to keep cool after his hurtful words.

"I don't what your talking about, bitch!" Then turning to lenobia he said pitifully, "Who are you going to believe me?! Or that traitor!?"

Lenobia had no sympathy as she snapped her fingers at the warrior on Dragon. "Kersy, let Dragon go. Take the boy down to my stables until I get down there. Now." Instantly the warrior she called Kersy did as she said. I could see why; the horse misstress usually stern but old and wise eyes showed no mercy as she closed the door behind them. Only when you could no longer hear Dallas's protests did she turn back to me.

"Go back to your former room you shared with Zoey for tonight. Tommorow we will discuss your current position as a Red High Priestess. Dallas is right. It be good for the Red Fledgings for them to have a Priestess so...preocupied." She said flatly.

"But-" I started to protest.

"Go" She said before opening the door for me.

Aphrodite

When Stark opened his eyes it looked like he was raising hell. His eyes were bloody, his chest raw, and his face had shallow scrapes every where. I don't even think he noticed the water washing him over, he was to busy thrashing and screaming.

Which in turn Zoey flipped. Running around like a fucking mad woman straight from a shitting mental instatute. Darius being the only sane one rushed over and held him down with one hand while tearing his perfect ralf Lauren shirt that I got him a month ago (which was not cheap), into strips while wrapping them around Starks wounds. I stood I the corner watching in horror. "For goddess sake someone help him!" Zoey sobbed, but Ace and her guardian were no where to be found.

"Holy shit! That hurts so fucking bad! Ahhh! Dammit! Just knock me out or something! Hell anything! SHIT STOP DARIUS THAT HURTS LIKE HELL!" Stark yelled between screams.

"I can't knock you out you lost too much blood! You'd never wake up. And I'm trying to be gentle, if you'd stop moving so damn much, I have to clean it!" Darius snapped back. I've never seen him so frazzled.

"For shits sake Zoey he's your warrior! He needs you not mine!" I yelled. Zoey looked at me frantically and started nodding.

"Darius what do I need to do?" I heard her say. Stepping closer I put my hand on my Warrior's shoulder. Slowly rubbing circles rymthycaly into his tense shoulder blades.

"Well he lost a lot of blood so you should let him drink from you." He said out of breath a little.

"Hell guys! You need to whateverthefuck you need to do. Fast." I said pointing to Stark who was now barely twitching which couldn't be good since he was basically siezing and screaming just a moment ago. All I could see was his chest moving up and down indicating he was breathing.

"Aphrodites right. He's getting weaker. Aphrodite-" He said turning to me, "Can you use your Profetess gifts and see how his soul is?"

"Uh maybe I've only used it to see if it was there, not it's stregnth. I'll explain later z." I added seeing the expression on Zoey's face. "Ill try." Darius move aside and I held Starks hand which was about the only place he wasn't bleeding from. Nyx I need you right now. Let me use the gift you blessed me with. I said in a soft murmer. Then I saw a faint glowing white light, pulsing brighter than darker. I let go of his hand as if it burned me. Still looking at his hand I said "Hell yeah hes in there. Barely. Hurry up Z." Then I stepped back and pulled Darius with me, leaving Zoey there starring down at Stark.


End file.
